1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Web server for producing a Web page in accordance with a parameter designated by a user and transmitting the Web page to a terminal device of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a Web server (a WWW server) is proposed that generates a Web page (a WWW page) responding to a parameter designated by a user operating a terminal device and transmits the Web page to the terminal device. For example, a Web server is proposed that searches a document containing a keyword from a database when a user designates the keyword, generates a Web page in which the result of the search is described, and transmits the Web page to a terminal device of the user.
As operating a Web server for generating a Web page in accordance with a parameter designated by a user, an administrator of the Web server may be asked by a user about the Web page that was transmitted to the terminal device. For example, an administrator of the Web server may receive a question about a method for dealing with a failure that is reported to the Web server. A report of the failure may include, for example, that there was no document found containing the entered keyword or that an error message was displayed though a keyword must have been inputted correctly.
However, in most cases, the user who made a question does not remember correctly the Web page that was displayed by the terminal device. Therefore, the administrator can obtain only ambiguous information about the failure, so it is difficult to answer the question of the user properly.
The device is proposed in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 8-50555, in which historical information of user's operations and operational environment of an application program (environmental information) are recorded, so that the operations in the past can be reproduced in accordance with these information.
However, according to the device described in the above-mentioned document, since the operations in the past are reproduced while changing operational environment in accordance with the historical information and the environmental information, a system configuration and a process for the reproduction become complicated. Accordingly, a delay may be generated in a process of the entire device or management of information may become complicated.